Sleep & Protect
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Prompt #21: "I won't let anything hurt you." (Requested by protectjackaboy on Tumblr.)


**Here's another creation from a Tumblr request. ^_^**

* * *

 **Title** │ Sleep and Protect

 **Fandom** │ _Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood)_

 **Pairing** Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell

 **Description** │ **Prompt #21: "I won't let anything hurt you." (Requested by protectjackaboy on Tumblr.)**

 **Rating** │This story is rated T for language.

* * *

Ed knew he probably shouldn't be wondering the halls of Briggs at night, but he couldn't help the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Winry staying in a room on the other side of the fort. It was bad enough already that she was escorted unknowingly as a hostage to Briggs, and the fact that she was virtually outside his reach made him sick with worry. First of all, he wanted to know which SOB suggested for Winry to have a room in an isolated section of the fort, and he wanted to know why Major Armstrong agreed to it.

 _Anyone_ could potentially sneak into her room undetected, and nobody would be able to hear her if she was ever in danger.

Of course, he knew his childhood friend could take care of herself against most people just fine, but against a sick bastard like Kimbley? She wouldn't stand a chance.

That very thought made him walk faster.

After about five more minutes of hasty walking, Edward finally reached the door to his destination. Quietly, he rapped on the door with his flesh knuckle and impatiently waited until the door opened with a long creek, revealing a tired and disheveled Winry.

He flushed at the beautiful sight before him, unsure if he could remember the reason why he was there and not in his own bed. Her soft, curvy body was clad in only a skimpy, white nightdress that reached her midthighs, and he failed not to notice the one strap slipping down her shoulder and revealing a little more skin than he was used to seeing.

"Ed?" She blinked and repeatedly smacked her lips, "What're you doing here?"

Unsure how to answer, Edward gave her a pointed look and whispered, "Let me inside, okay?"

"Okay," She yawned without question and rubbed her eyes as she backed away from the door, stepping aside to let him in. He silently padded inside and waited for her to close the door and lock it. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and swept her into an intimate embrace, bringing the mechanic to her senses almost immediately. Hesitantly, she slid her arms around him and leaned into him, letting herself succumb to his unexpected but most welcomed hug. "Is… Is everything all right?"

Edward chose not to lie and held her tighter. "I was worried about you. With your room being so far away from mine and Al's, I was afraid _someone_ would take advantage of that and try something."

Winry tilted her head so that she could see his and smiled before sinking more into his arms, and he didn't shy away when she buried her face against his chest. Without saying anything, she clutched the back of his shirt tightly, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the alchemist.

"Winry?" Ed frowned, his eyes etched with concern. Anytime something happened to him or Al, Winry wouldn't hesitate to cry or show some sort of unsettling emotion, but whenever she was scared for herself, she always tried to hide it, making some dumb excuse about not wanting to burden him or Al with her personal problems. Ed was always so quick to call her out on that sort of BS, and now wasn't any different. His hands cupped her shoulders, and he took a step back. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Then why are you upset?" He asked without hesitation which made her laugh a little. He always _was_ someone who liked getting to the bottom of things.

"It's really nothing," Winry replied with a small smile gracing her lips, "It's just…," she inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his, "Thank you… thank you for coming to check on me. It means a lot."

"Oh, um. Sure. No problem." Edward cleared his throat, blushing deeply when she embraced him again. "But, uh," he then noticed the little burning lamp next to her bed and frowned, "you were sleeping with the light on?"

Winry chose to tell the truth. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Winry bit her lip and looked down to the ground as he walked towards the bed as if to examine something. "I, uh, I'm probably just being paranoid, but… I sometimes feel like I'm not alone in here… Like there's some other presence nearby… lurking in the shadows." She chuckled awkwardly. "Crazy right?"

Edward didn't think Winry was crazy at all. Winry was a smart girl, and her instincts were unbelievable most times. If her gut was telling her something wasn't right, then it probably wasn't.

"To be honest," her cheeks reddened as she clapped her hands together, still unable to look Ed directly in the eyes. "I felt so unsettled in here that I was actually considering finding you…" She then smiled at him and beamed brightly. "But then you came here instead."

Ed's expression softened, and he approached her with an outstretched hand. "Come on," he slowly grinned, "let's get you to bed."

Winry immediately frowned and bit her lip. "You're not leaving, are you?"

He shook his head. "No. I won't leave."

The relief in Winry's eyes were palpable as she sighed and relaxed. Without speaking, she slid her hand in Ed's and allowed him to lead her to the bed. He encouraged her to climb into bed, and once she was settled, he slid underneath the sheets and spooned her from behind, letting his flesh arm drape over her stomach.

He reached behind him and turned off the lamp before she snuggled against him. He smiled and mindlessly tugged her closer to him as his uneasiness disappeared. "Just get some sleep, Win," he muttered into her ear. "I won't let anything hurt you tonight. I promise."

Neither alchemist nor mechanic ever slept so peacefully.

* * *

 **WriterFreak001: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. :)**


End file.
